Downward spiral
by melilee
Summary: a new telling of the labyrinth if sarah hadn't had been as lucky in the oubliette
1. Default Chapter

*Hello all Labryinth fans, like the summery says this story gives an alternate version of events followings Sarah's choice with the helping hands. Reviews are welcome, enjoy*  
  
"Which way do you want to go?" "Up or Down?"  
  
"Well," Sarah looked below her into the dark shaft filled with the helping hands. "Since I'm pointed in that direction, I guess I'll go down."  
  
"Down?!" "She Choose Down?!"  
  
"Was that wrong?" asked a now concerned Sarah.  
  
"Too late now!"  
  
The helping hands released their grip on the girl, and she fell into the black expanse below her....Sarah landed with a sickening crack on the stone floor of the underground cell. Her world faded to black as blood immediately began oozing from her head, pooling in her raven hair..  
  
"She's in an oubliette," spoke Jareth. "She should have given up by now," he thought. His goblins skulked around their king, not really listening; their main concern was the fresh keg of ale that was about to be taped. Jareth's lips curled into a smirk, knowing the only way out of that oubliette would take Sarah back to the begging of the Labyrinth. The Goblin King stared into his crystal wanting to watch the frustration he was causing her, but instead of the images he longed for, he found instead a fragmented image. He knew instantly something must be seriously wrong. "Watch the child!" Jareth barked to a goblin that was fumbling around Toby. "If I find even one hair on his head out of place when I return, I will dip you in the Bog of Eternal Stench myself!" With these words of encouragement, Jareth traveled to the oubliette by way of his crystal.  
  
Immediately he knew Sarah was hurt, he could smell the scent of blood lingering in the air. With a toss of the crystal the oubliette was drenched in a warm light. He stood over the girls' still body, so very still.  
  
"Stupid little girl." Jareth whispered. But his voice echoed in the small cell. "stupid little girl, stupid little girl, little girl, little girl, little girl, little girl." 


	2. a helping hand

*Hello all Labyrinth fans, like the summery says this story gives an alternate version of events followings Sarah's choice with the helping hands. Certain characters are mine, others belong to you know who. And if anyone sees something familiar its not mine. Reviews are welcome, enjoy*  
  
  
  
The goblin king bent down and stroked the cheek of his now quiet advisory, that was loosing its warmth but still so soft. He reached beneath her neck and under her knees, picking up her body heavy with the weight of the aboveground world. Pulling her as close to himself as possible, he walked toward the stone and dirt wall in front of him and without hesitation walked through it, appearing in an uninhabited bedchamber in his castle. He laid Sarah's body on the and sat next to her, picking up her wrist to feel for a pulse with one hand while the other threw the crystal across the room. Where it landed appeared an old and portly man. "This better be important Jareth. I was just sitting down to dinner." The man sauntered up to the bed to see who was ill. "Hmm very interesting, a human, hmm. Now what is the emergency?"  
  
"Are you blind Zaldrin? Look at her head!"  
  
"Oh." Zaldrin looked confused. "You want me to fix her? But she just a human! Her life expectancy is only 78 yea-."  
  
"JUST FIX HER!" Jareth boldly interrupted.  
  
"Fine, but I still don't see the point."  
  
Zaldrin set to work on Sarah's wounded cranium; Jareth stood in front of the only window in the room, looking out onto his Labyrinth rather than to the healer. Zaldrin first carefully cleansed the wound that was now finally clotting. He then stitched the wound closed but not before placing three small stone upon Sarah's forehead.  
  
"There, those stone must not be moved until she begins to stir, and even then it may be too soon." Spoke the healer.  
  
"When will she wake?" asked Jareth, still looking upon his Labyrinth.  
  
"A day, a week, never." Jareth shot him a look. "Who knows your highness. If she were of this world I could be certain but humans from aboveground are a different thing all together. Why you continually allow them in I'll never know. If I wer-"  
  
"You can leave now Zaldrin, your usefulness is over." With that Jareth left his post from the window and opened the bedchambers door that usually leads to the hallway, but it now opened into Zaldrins home.  
  
"I suppose dinner will be over now." Huffed the healer. Jareth slammed the door behind him.  
  
The Goblin King looked back to the unconscious girl. It had been so long since anyone had wished a child into the Labyrinth, and even when they had few tried retrieving their children. Jareth looked to Sarah's face, it was incredibly pale, and he could see the thin blue veins beneath her skin, almost fae-like..  
  
"Your Highness!"  
  
Jareth turned to face the goblin that he put in charge to watch Toby. "What are you doing here?  
  
"The baby is crying your highness, I uh think he's hungry."  
  
After hundred of years controlling the goblin city he had yet to be nothing but amazed at their stupidity. "Well did you try feeding him?"  
  
"Uhh." the goblin stammered. "We tried giving him some ale and-" Jareth interrupted him, "I'll deal with it." 


	3. in the minds eye

*Hello all Labyrinth fans, like the summery says this story gives an alternate version of events followings Sarah's choice with the helping hands. Certain characters are mine, others belong to you know who. And if anyone sees something familiar its not mine. Reviews are welcome, enjoy*  
  
  
  
6 Hours later  
  
Jareth sat in his thrown; Toby slept soundly in his arms. And while Sarah's mind was still, Jareths' was reeling as the clock rapidly approached the important 13th hour. Dilemmas were mounting in his mind as to what his next move should be. It was becoming obvious that Sarah would not finish her task of returning her brother and herself back to her world. Normally this would not bother him, he would keep the child and send the girl back but things were certainly different this time. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"FOR THE PATH YOU WILL TAKE WILL LEAD YOU TO CERTAIN DISTRUCTION."  
  
Sarah walked with Hoggle through the underground tunnels. He had just found her in the oubliette and while he didn't want to help her to retrieve her brother he did agree to take her as far as he could, but only after giving him her cheep plastic bracelet that she bought at one of the little tourist traps in her town. The false alarms in the tunnel would be unnerving for her if Hoggle wasn't with her. Just then a small glass ball rolled on the ground past the two, and Sarah knew that the false alarms might be right this time if the owner of that glass ball was anywhere around.  
  
Sarah's still body stiffened, sweat formed on her brow, making the healing stones on her forehead glisten around where they were placed. Her face regained some of its lost color..  
  
The Goblin King stood in front of her; Hoggle was visibly shaken by his presence, however she must not let him see her weaker side. She glanced down and collected herself, then looked him in the eye, he was intoxicatingly magical. "It's a piece of cake." Now she did it, one look from him and she knew she had said the wrong thing for the third time that day. She hoped he would let the remark pass but within seconds this hope was dashed..  
  
Sarah's cover rose and fell quickly now; her heat was pounding hard within her chest, her eyes behind their heavy lids darted about, almost as if she was running from something.. 


End file.
